ltlfandomcom-20200222-history
Other Carnivores of LTL
Carnotaurus sastrei Length: 18 ft (5.5 m) Height: 8 ft (2.4 m) Weight: 1 ton The Carnotaurus is an easily-recognized dinosaur for its large bull-like horns protruding over the eyes, which are larger in males than in females (which males use to fight one another). This dinosaur is also unusual in having a relatively small head in comparison with its body and its extremely short forelimbs, which are tiny (even more so than those of a Tyrannosaurus’). A Carnotaur’s skin is thick and there are several rows of bumps running down its back and tail. Among the dinosaurian fauna on Isla Sorna, the Carnotaur possesses a unique ability- it can change its skin color at an amazing speed, similarly to a chameleon or a cuttlefish. This ability is so unusually advanced, that the Carnotaurus can blend in so well with its environment that it can appear practically invisible unless the dinosaur makes a sudden movement. Carnotaurus is a hunter of small to medium-sized prey, however unlike other predators, it has a comparatively weak bite and its highly-reduced forelimbs are useless. In addition, it is a relatively sluggish animal, unable to chase prey for any substantial distances without tiring. Therefore it uses its unusual color-shifting ability to camouflage itself perfectly in order to get as close as possible to its prey without being seen- before charging in and knocking down its confused prey with its horns and pinning it down with its powerful hind legs. A Carnotaur’s preferred habitat is anywhere where there is sufficient shade so that the dancing sunlight patterns do not leave trails on their skin and reveal their presence. Carnotaurs also use their color-changing ability during mating rituals and to express their moods. When they get confused or upset they turn a chalky white, which is in fact their base color. Younger Carnotaurs lack the necessary brain pathways to achieve full control of their color-changing abilities. This control comes upon adulthood, so hatchlings and juveniles only display rudimentary color-changing, such as changing colors based upon their mood. The ability to achieve the near-total invisibility these dinosaurs are famous for is a sign of adulthood. These dinosaurs are poorly known and relatively rare on Isla Sorna. They live in loose packs of two or three members, usually consisting of a single male which eats first from the shared kills. Carnotaurs are also primarily nocturnal animals, as their distinctive green eyes would show. This, as well as their ability to blend in with their environment, can make them almost impossible to spot. distinctive roar, which is unlike that of any other dinosaur: “BRAAAGHT!” Coloration and sexual differences A Carnotaur’s base color is a chalky white, however this is only seen when the animal is sufficiently surprised. Individual carnotaurs are known to have one other base coloration they are most comfortable with, instead of the usual individual variations of color within other dinosaurs. This means that, when revealing themselves and when not frightened or surprised enough to let the chalky-white base color slip, individual Carnotaurs display a wider array of color patterns than any other animal on the island. Ceratosaurus nasicornis Length: 30.5 ft (9.3 m) Height: 12 ft (3.7 m) Weight: 1.2 tons Ceratosaurus is a medium-sized, heavily-built carnivore, easily recognized for its horns on its brows and on its snout, which can vary in shape and size from one individual to another. These horns are used for show, although males use them to head butt one another during fights over females. This predator’s bladelike teeth are large, and its jaws can open incredibly wide. It kills is prey with a bite to the neck area, using its long fangs to sever the jugular so the prey bleeds to death. Ceratos are nocturnal hunters, and will catch small or medium-sized prey (which they may bring down in packs of two or three individuals). However unusually for a carnivorous dinosaur Ceratos avoid scavenging from rotting corpses, preferring fresh meat. They cannot stand the smell of dung, and they even bury their own excrement as cats do. This also helps Ceratosaurus to avoid unwanted attention from larger predators. The Cerato’s preferred habitat is Jungle, although there is a highland subspecies known as Ceratosaurus nasicornis altusterra. During its original timespan, 150 million years ago, Ceratos shared their habitat with many bigger predators, such as Allosaurus. Therefore Ceratos often prefer to remain hidden in order to try and avoid contact with larger carnivores. Ceratosaurus is generally docile unless provoked. They may try to fight back if the threat is similar to their size or smaller, perhaps larger if the Ceratos are in a pack. Coloration and sexual differences Males have red heads. Their bodies are a paler red color with black stripes. Females have a brown body with pale stripes. Juveniles are the same as the female. Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis 13 ft (4 m) 4 ft (1.2 m) 80 lb (36.3 kg) Herrerasaurus is a raptor-sized predator which prefers to live in pairs or occasionally, in small groups. Although small compared to the many other carnivorous dinosaurs on Isla Sorna, during its original timespan in the Late Triassic (228 million years ago) Herrerasaurus was the apex predator. Despite its general primitiveness, the Herrerasaurus has a flexible hinged joint in its lower jaw which allows it to get a good grip on its struggling prey. On its hands the first two fingers and the thumb possess curved, sharp claws for grasping prey. Its fourth and fifth digits are just small stubs without claws. The most unique thing about this small theropod is its call, which sounds something like a sharper version of the hyena's laugh- more of a cackle. Herrerasaurus are also known to climb well in order to catch prey such as birds, Monkeys, Sloths and Ocelots; and also to eat their kill where no other predator can reach them, much like the leopard. Herrerasaurus also eat carrion, eggs, small reptiles and small dinosaurs. They stalk their prey silently and slowly, and seem to enjoy the victims’ unease. Herrerasaurus live in dense forest and Jungle. Coloration and sexual differences Males are a distinct bright red color, especially on the back, and they have pale yellow underbellies and markings on their flanks. Females are colored like the male, only with a more orange color instead of red and pale yellow backs. The juveniles of both sexes are the same as the female. Ornitholestes hermanni "ingen" Length: 5.5 ft (1.7 m) Height: 3 ft (0.9 m) Weight: 55 lb (24.9 kg) Ornitholestes is a small predator, somewhat resembling a raptor. In fact it was initially believed that InGen had cloned three types of Velociraptor instead of two, until it was confirmed that the so-called third raptor subspecies was an Ornitholestes. Although not as intelligent as either raptor subspecies, Ornitholestes are still practical thinkers when it comes to strategies, whether it is hunting prey or crossing water. Similarly to raptors, Ornitholestes have grasping three-fingered hands with sharp claws. Unlike raptors, however, Ornitholestes do not have the deadly enlarged toe claws on their feet. Ornitholestes is a nocturnal dinosaur, although sometimes seen active during the day. It feeds on carrion, dinosaurs smaller than itself and other smaller animals such as lizards, mammals and other dinosaurs' young. Ornitholestes is one of the species which control the population levels of larger dinosaurs by eating their young and raiding their nests. Ornitholestes ambush their prey within their forested habitats, delivering a powerful bite to kill the prey before carrying it away to be consumed in a safe location. Ornitholestes are solitary until they find suitable breeding partners, and pairs mate for life- communicating to one another by making chattering noises. Other sounds these dinosaurs make include chirps, whistles, and other bird-like squawks. Coloration and sexual differences Both sexes have green bodies with darker green stripes and a pale underbelly. Small notch spikes run down along the dinosaur’s back and there is a Proceratosaurus-like horn on snout. The juveniles of both sexes are pale green with a pale underbelly. Juveniles lack spikes or the horn. Proceratosaurus bradleyi Length: 15 ft (4.6 m) Height: 7 ft (2.1 m) Weight: 660lb (299.4 kg) Proceratosaurus is a carnivorous dinosaur, although it usually does not hunt. They inhabit the coastlines and estuaries of Isla Sorna, where they patrol the beaches searching for carcasses and dying beached animals washed up on the shore, such as turtles, cetaceans and prehistoric marine reptiles. The most notable feature of this dinosaur is the small nosehorn similar to those of Ornitholestes and Ceratosaurus. Similarly to a male Sornaensis raptor, male Proceratosaurus have quills (although these are spikier than those of a raptor). Proceratosaurus live in small packs led by a dominant male. They have unique calls that include hissing, hooting, barking and peculiar duck-like quacks. Coloration and sexual differences Males are green with dark green back blotches and pale yellow underbellies. Their nasal horn is red. Females are like the male, but they lack the quills and their nasal horn is gray. The juveniles of both sexes are like the females, however they lack the nasal horn.